Give Me My Name
by tallbadguys
Summary: Kylo Ren offers to join Rey for a second time; will she accept when she learns what he's offering? One-shot, plotless Reylo trash. First time writing smut, first time publishing online- be gentle with me.


_Impossible,_ Rey thought as she moved swiftly through the black trees. She should have been safe here, on this distant world with no population centers, no trade. No one should have found her here.

A TIE fighter screamed overhead, close enough that Rey was peppered with bits of broken twig and windswept grit. She knew instinctively who was piloting it. She could feel him closing in on her, his presences almost tangible like the rush of air that buffeted her in the fighter's wake. Kylo Ren's eagerness to find and confront her leaked into her own consciousness through their Force bond, diluting her fear. Her breathing evened and her hand closed around the lightsaber at her hip as the fighter wheeled in a tight curve ahead of her and broke through the canopy of trees.

It didn't crash, exactly, but it wasn't a clean landing either. The fighter touched down with a drawn-out crunch and tipped slightly against the nearest trees. Rey could smell the metal hull, still hot from reentry, and torn foliage as the night grew still. She grew still also, facing the TIE fighter and taking a defensive stance. Then the hatch opened.

The imposing black figure of Kylo Ren rose out of the cockpit. Rey's stomach tightened with a sense of awe that she could not entirely suppress. He towered. But something was different. The settling wind tossed his thick curls, and as he turned Rey caught his strong profile in silhouette- no mask, then. She mistrusted this disarming appearance and set her jaw, igniting the saber in her hand.

"That won't be necessary." Ren's voice carried through the darkness like it belonged to the forest, deep and uncannily steady. Rey shivered slightly. Though her fear had not lessened, it felt distant from her, less real than the Force bond magnetizing Kylo Ren and herself.

"I don't believe you," she shot back. Ren sighed impatiently and made a gesture she couldn't see. Then he swung in her direction and, with a soft thump, the hilt of his lightsaber landed at her feet.

For a split second Rey stared at it in disbelief. Then she snatched it from the damp earth and straightened hastily. As she raised her eyes, she saw Ren drop from the fighter to the ground. He did not approach her. He simply stood with his level gaze fixed on her, irritatingly comfortable with the strained silence between them.

"Where are your people?" Rey demanded, a bitter edge to her voice. "Where is your empire, _Supreme Leader_?"

"They aren't coming." It was spoken quietly, and Rey could sense that it was the truth.

"Then why did you come here?" Rey challenged. She spoke boldly to hide the tremble in her voice, caused by the hard knot of disappointed hope that rose in her chest at seeing him again.

Kylo Ren took several long, deliberate strides in her direction. "I offered you everything. Peace. Power. Knowledge." Rey held her ground. "You refused me."

"I would do it again," Rey swore.

"No."

Rey blinked at him, incredulous. "What do you mean, _no_?"

"No, you will not refuse me again." There was absolute conviction in Ren's tone. "I know what you want now." Slowly Rey lowered her arm and finally deactivated her lightsaber. Her anger broke and the emotions at its core were exposed. She knew he would sense them; altogether, they felt something like loss.

"You followed me across the galaxy to say _this_? More of the same?" She angled her face to the moonlight, offering him a clear view of her contempt. "I want nothing from you, Kylo Ren."

Ren's hand shot out and caught her wrist. Rey spun and tried to pull away, but his grip was so firm she only succeeded in jerking him towards her.

"But you do." Ren adjusted his grasp on her wrist so that his long fingers found her pulse. "You told me yourself."

Immediatley Rey's mind was filled with images she had striven to repress. They stood together on the foundations of a new Jedi temple. They trained side by side, their sabers flashing blue in perfect synchronization. They sat face to face, knees brushing, and Rey placed her hands in his, feeling the Force bond flowing between them. His mouth closed over hers, and she sighed his name. Rey burned with humiliation to know that Kylo Ren could see these things, too.

Suddenly his voice echoed inside her head. _Don't be afraid. I feel it, too._ Words he had spoken to her long ago, but _what_ he felt was now opened to her for the first time. Her vision swam and new images presented themselves to her mind, bolder and more intense than any she had permitted herself to imagine. His full lips grazed her collar bone. He tore at the gauzy fabric draping her shoulders and torso. Her fingers gripped his hair in a fierce gesture of possession that the dark knight would never have tolerated.

Rey gasped and staggered back, breaking the connection of their minds. Ren was studying her with characteristic directness, his eyes blacker than the surrounding darkness of the forest. Was it her imagination, or was there hunger in them that she had not detected before?

Finally he spoke. "I know what you want now. I know what I have to do." He stepped back, his eyes never leaving her face, and deliberately removed one glove, then the other. He reached up and unfastened the thick cowl that shrouded his broad shoulders, then shrugged out of his cloak. A pile of heavy black wrappings lay discarded on the forest floor, and the young man who stood before Rey was almost unrecognizable in a thin, loose-fitting shirt and trousers.

He drew closer, and it seemed to her that he moved differently- a little less gracefully, perhaps, but lighter and more freely. He closed the distance between them until the great length of his body was intolerably close to hers. She was abruptly aware of the heat radiating from his skin. He tilted his head to speak directly into her ear, and his voice was slow and intimate and almost too deep for softness.

"Will you help me?" he murmured, his warm breath stirring her hair. A stray thrill of fear ran through Rey's body as she remembered the last words he spoke to his father. But she sensed no hatred in him now, only a building need that had nothing to do with violence. She placed her palm against his chest and leaned away to search his face. His eyes were tight with expectation.

"Give me my name," he growled. Rey hesitated only for one moment.

"Ben."

He crushed her lips with his kiss, his hands cupping her neck and the small of her back to press her tightly against him. Rey surprised herself with her response as her fists curled tightly into the fabric of his shirt and her lips parted under his. He tugged at her hair, quickly loosening the knots that held it in place, and it tumbled down in a rumpled curtain around her face.

They struggled with their height difference for a few moments before Ben groaned impatiently and his hand dropped to her bottom. He lifted her as if she weighed nothing and she wrapped her legs around his waist. In two long strides he carried them to the base of one of the larger trees, and Rey felt the rough bark digging into her back as he pinned her there with the weight of his body. Ben's mouth worked slowly from her lips to her jaw to her neck until he encountered her top. He hooked his fingers inside it and seemed about to tear it from her body, but he paused as if remembering himself and looked up at her.

"Will you have me now?" he asked, and Rey felt a small flicker of chagrin. He had been right; she would not refuse him again.

"Yes, Ben," she said firmly, and her use of his name seemed to urge him on. He plucked at her belt until the clasp released, then pulled her shirt off in one rough motion.

Ben halted for a moment to take in the sight of her. Her breasts were small, and the hollow below her rib cage clearly visible; it was the body of a girl who grew up fighting to survive, with little enough to eat and hard work to do. But she was strong, and her nipples peaking quickly in the cool night air were are intensely appealing to Ben was the most voluptuous concubines he'd seen in the galaxy. He captured one in his mouth and pressed his thumb in lazy circles against the other, and Rey cried out at the double sensation.

"Ben, Ben, BEN," she wailed in a mindless litany. He continued to trail kisses down her body until he found the sharp points of her hips, then broke away and deftly removed her trousers. She wore no undergarments. He held her round, bare ass in his hands for moment longer before setting her again on her feet.

Rey was still catching her breath when Ben knelt before her and hooked one of her shapely legs around his neck. She was uncertain what he intended to do until he pressed his tongue into the damp curls between her legs. Rey's eyes closed in pure ecstasy and her back arched away from the support of the tree, shifting her weight onto Ben's body. She clutched at his hair for support, half afraid that her strength might give out at any moment. Ben's hands found her waist and he supported her as he continued to lap her up, humming to himself with satisfaction.

Every flick of his tongue was like an electric shock. As Rey felt her release building under Ben's attentions, her fingers knotted in his thick curls tingled and ripples of blue energy crackled to life._ It's our Force bond,_ she realized dimly through the haze of pleasure. _It's growing more powerful._ Then Ben pulled her deeper into his kiss and she was swept away, every nerve in her body lit up like the stars.

As her body relaxed and her mind cleared, Ben lowered Rey to the ground and looked her over. Her desire for him was the most intoxicating thing he had experienced in a lifetime of varied temptations. Had he said he would not be seduced to the light? He had been seduced the moment he saw her powers awaken, the moment he saw her fierce spirit flash in her eyes. He was lost to the dark side and the light, and all that swayed him now was his need to have her.

"Mine," he growled as he pulled his thin shirt over his head. Rey raised a hand to stroke the contours of his well defined muscles, and his heart thundered beneath her touch. Her fingers dropped to his waistband and she tugged gently until she freed his sizable erection. Rey acknowledged to herself that she may not have much experience, but she could easily believe that Ben was exceptional in this regard as well. He leaned over her, positioning himself between her legs, and she could feel the hard length of him pressing against her entrance.

"Mine," he insisted again as he pushed into her, and she breathlessly assented, "Ben..." before he took her in one swift, deep stroke. They fell into rhythm effortlessly, Ben's body pounding relentlessly into her and her hips bucking against him. He wrapped his large, strong hands around her frame and lifted her onto his lap, capturing her face in a passionate kiss as she continued to ride him without slowing. The air around their tangled bodies stirred, the ground trembled, and small debris on the forest floor rose and circled them as they joined. Some part of Rey was aware enough to marvel at this phenomenon. _This is what always drew us together,_ she thought. _Even when he was most lost, even when I was weakest, this moment was inevitable. We are one in the Force._ Then she felt she would give in again soon and drove herself harder against Ben, hoping to take him with her.

When she came again she screamed wordlessly, a primal cry of triumph that was soon followed by Ben's own roar of pleasure. He buried his face in her damp hair and rolled her onto the ground beside him without leaving her, cradling her jealously to him. After a while he realized she was murmuring his name again and again.

"Ben...Ben...Ben..."

He kissed her forehead tenderly. "For you, Rey. I'll be him for you."


End file.
